Stone Lord
The Stone Lord is the 13th oldest Wyrm and the first leader of the Stone Kingdom. Description Appearance The Stone Lord has drab gray coloring with a light underbelly and darker gray stripes running horizontally down her back. Her head resembles a bird. There are two different restored paintings of the Stone Lord from around her time of reign, both showing her to roughly be long enough to lie in a circle with enough room for a whole metroplex to fit inside. Modern renderations of the Stone Lord greatly reflect these paintings, with some minor variance in size and apparel. Gender The Stone Lord is confirmed to be female, for there are many written recordings of ancient history that talk of her as a motherly figure and a queen. Some people accidentally refer to her as a male, as some people associate her title as masculine. Name Though it is still somewhat uncertain as to what the Stone Lord's real name is, there is strong evidence supporting that her name may either be Jaslecce (YAZ-leh-kuh) or Kiite. The name Jaslecce is mentioned by other Wyrms, along with other names, in various writings when they talk of their other siblings, while Kiite comes from a mostly untranslated piece of text that mentions both the Stone Lord and the Sand Lord, her younger sibling. Through process of elimination, it is most likely that the name Jaslecce either belongs to the Stone Lord or one of the three unnamed Wyrms in the family. Some pieces of modern literature have alternate spellings of Jaslecce, including Yasleka, Jasleke, and Yezlakae. The IDO is known for spelling her name as Yezlakae. Age The Stone Lord was of a close age to the Sand Lord. Since she was born about twenty years earlier than it, it is generally accepted that she is roughly four or five thousand years old. Personality Based off of the many tales relating to the Stone Lord's adventures underground, it is assumed that she is a very curious and daring creature. Her dialogue gives the impression that she is somewhat immature, yet very friendly and eccentric. Quick to jump on ideas, she loves to be around other people and will talk for long stretches of time without hesitation. The IDO speculates that the Stone Lord could have possibly had an early version of ADHD. However, since there is little to no knowledge biologically of the Wyrms, there is no way to prove this theory. The Stone Lord frequently is depicted as a competitive person, as shown by her rivalry with her older siblings. Powers The Stone Lord was capable of burrowing right through tough rock and stone at high speeds without being harmed. Like all the other Wyrms, she can use telepathy and move certain objects with her mind. Any other power she possibly could have had is not described, though she might have had some form of Geokinesis. History The Stone Lord was born during the middle of a thunderstorm. She grew up for two weeks believing that her destined element was Lightning, until she discovered that another Wyrm had already taken that as their home element. With only two choices left - the underground or the desert - she chose the underground, feeling as though the desert was too hot and desolate for her liking. The Stone Lord mostly stuck to the underground caverns, though she still frequently hung out with her other siblings early in childhood. She had a notable obsession with gemstones and minerals, finding them very fascinating, as they could take on many different forms and colors. This passion was shared with the Ruby Lord, and the two frequently had squabbles over who found what gem first. Both Wyrms, though loving to each other as siblings are, had a strong rivalry between each other, as they shared similar environments beneath the surface and would often clash when they both came across the same interesting piece of rock or geode. The Stone Lord ran into the Lava Lord at one time, but the fire Wyrm seemed to only be concerned with the designing of weapons. He spoke little to her, saying only that "the swords will have a use someday" and "not to interrupt his plans". This is a foreshadowing of the rebellion that the Lava Lord would later lead against the other Wyrms. Though the Diorite Lord did not often times see the Stone Lord, the two had similar personalities and thus got along very well. In the occasional times that the Diorite Lord would come to visit, the two would pull off pranks just to make the Ruby Lord annoyed. At one point the Ruby Lord came across the largest quartz deposit ever found in Minecraftia. After this find, she was inspired to build her own kingdom, but the Stone Lord kept trying to steal the quartz. Determined to keep it away from the Stone Lord, she grabbed the whole bunch and traveled aboveground to hide it somewhere where her sister would never think to look. However, while she was looking for a place to hide it, the Stone Lord burst out of a nearby mountain and attempted to steal it, though only managed to take a (relatively) small chunk out. She immediately fled, taunting the Ruby Lord, and returned to the cave systems that the two shared. Later on the Stone Lord managed to find a ring-shaped branch and turned the stolen quartz chunk into a necklace. The Stone Lord in her childhood grew faster than the Ruby Lord. This lead to space issues, so the Stone Lord burrowed a complex system of tunnels deep into the ground where it was easier to move around. It was not uncommon to see the Ruby Lord occasionally popping in, though after a few years the Ruby Lord started to spend more and more time aboveground, planning out how she would build her Kingdom. This meant that she had more interaction with the Zephyr Lord, one of the oldest Wyrms in the family. The Stone Lord had only once or twice seen the king of the air, but couldn't understand why he spent so much time with his head in the clouds, as it seemed like a senseless passion. She did, however, somewhat understand his choice of domain in the air, as the old Wyrm had very little space to move around on the ground. The Zephyr Lord was big enough to wrap himself around a whole mountain range several times when extended to his fullest length, something that the Stone Lord had seen him do herself. The Stone Lord had a brief encounter with an Amaerigola, the ancient and much larger counterpart to modern-day spiders. Its speech capabilities surprised her, but the huge arachnid did not clash aggressively and simply warned the child Wyrm that its kin were not to be meddled with. The Stone Lord took this warning to heart. When the Stone Lord was a hearty twenty years old the Sand Lord was born. The Stone Lord, however, had little interaction with it, even during its early years of life. She felt bad that it had to choose the most desolate of all the possible elements, which was the desert. Eventually the Stone Lord decided that she would build a Kingdom, like the Ruby Lord was trying to do. However, she was annoyed by the Ruby Lord's constant trips to her tunnels in order to look for crystals in which to use as building blocks. She became fed up and moved far away, creating a huge system of interconnected tunnels so deep underground that it would have taken eight hours for a regular human to reach the very bottom. Word began to spread that the Lava Lord had gone into hiding after a heated squabble with the Andesite Lord. This news did not concern the Stone Lord much. Her Kingdom was built out of the stone of the surroundings in a huge empty cave, the population consisting of various cave-dwelling creatures such as bats and wyrms. It took half an age to complete it (roughly 500 years), the longest by far any Wyrm took to build their respective Kingdom. The Stone Lord's passion for gemstones dwindled somewhat as she grew older. Citizens of her Kingdom frequently asked her about her necklace, though she dismissed their questions and teased them by asking questions in return. Early in her reign she encountered the Lava Lord again by accident when she burrowed into a huge magma cave. He had been trying to create the world's strongest weapons, swords that could catch themselves on fire. Disturbed by the fact that he had been discovered, he unexpectedly attacked her and the two clashed in a turmulous battle that lasted several hours. Several of the world's first volcanoes sprouted up due to this skirmish. The Stone Lord received a nasty wound to one of her many arms, which even long after the battle faintly glowed a fiery red. She was still weak in this arm up until her departure from the world. After this clash, the Lava Lord escaped from the ground in a frenzy, assuming that if the Stone Lord knew the properties of the weapons he was creating, she would try to take them herself or alert the other Wyrms. He weilded one sword in each of his thousand arms, blades long enough to match the height of an adult human that could scatter fire at will of the holder. The Stone Lord, unlike the Lava Lord, recognized him to be one of her siblings, while the Lava Lord was so overcome with sleep deprivation from working hours upon hours on the swords that he merely saw her as a threat. The Lava Lord escaped into the sky and had a brief skirmish with the Zephyr Lord, which the Stone Lord witnessed herself from ground level. The Zephyr Lord managed to disarm 14 of the Lava Lord's swords, which caught on fire from not being held and were cast into the sky. The swords each touched a corner of the earth and buried themselves deep into the ground. The Lava Lord sent fire into the sky as a distraction before promptly vanishing. The Stone Lord, though having not much involvement in the Great Meeting with the other Wyrms soon afterwards, contributed her own part to the project to stop the Lava Lord, forcing many of the volcanoes he constantly created to become dormant by eradicating the magma within, with some help from the soft-spoken Hydro Lord. In this process, she also had her citizens of the Stone Kingdom chip in, and during this era of slight panic, an early system of democracy appeared in the Stone Kingdom, and culture began to flourish. After the Lava Lord started growing his fledgeling Kingdom, he created the world's first army to send to the other Kingdoms. A fierce war broke out, which the Stone Lord indeed had major part in diluting. Another Wyrm of an undefined element agreed to help the King of Fire, but had little combat interaction with other Wyrms. The Stone Kingdom grew enormously, and people were constantly having to dig more tunnels out to accomodate the new army. Many battles were fought on mountain turf, and few were lost. The Stone Lord is notably not one for battling, but is a superb fighter nevertheless. Though frequently pitying the prisoners that they took from the remaining armies, she is known to have created some of the world's highest quality spears and blades at that time. The Stone Kingdom was also the first to invent the catapult, a discovery that humans would make much, much later after the Wyrms vanished. Several soldiers-gone-good from the Magma Army are notable for joining the Stone Kingdom after redeeming themselves to the Stone Lord. In fact, a few even went as far as joining the army of her Kingdom. The Stone Lord is famous for having part in the final clash with the Lava Lord, along with the Ruby Lord, the Andesite Lord, and the Diorite Lord. The battle began when the Lava Lord threatened to blow up the entire planet, thus all the earth-themed Wyrms joined together to stop him. The Stone Lord was particularly fighting in close range, which resulted in many magma-burnt scars. Many armies from the other Kingdoms joined together to help fight. The Stone Lord was the one who dealt the decisive blow to the Lava Lord's neck, to which she sliced in half right before he lunged at the Diorite Lord. The King of Fire fell to the ground, and while he was still immobilized, the other Wyrms grabbed him and threw him into the Void, where he became trapped forever. The Stone Lord came across an unnamed wyrm of another family line a few years after the troubles with the Lava Lord. The two eventually married and had several children, who had many generations after that. As their family grew, they burrowed more and more tunnels into the ground to accomodate the new additions to the royal bloodline. The whole family would frequently go on exploration trips, either visiting other caverns or digging more tunnels of their own. One of the great grandsons of the Stone Lord was murdered by a Shredder gone insane. After this, the whole Stone Kingdom became wary of this presumably violent species, as well as the Stone Lord herself. Later on the Stone Lord had her second encounter with an Amaerigola. This one was different than the one she had seen before, but there was a group of them living in a deep cavern that she had decided to explore. The Amaerigolas were initially aggressive, but then they saw the many scars across her side from the Lava Lord and immediately begged for her forgiveness of their lack of respect. Confused at first, the Amaerigolas explained to her that they had had many of their kin killed by the Lava Lord during his era of reign, and knew that the scars she bore were from a terrible foe even to them. This came as a slight shock, as Amaerigolas were known to be not afraid of many things. The revelation of the Lava Lord's death did subdue their hostility to the other Wyrms and led to the rumors of their fear of fire, something that had been witnessed by other inhabitants of the world. The Stone Kingdom began receiving visitors of vastly different species, including early versions of what would later become monsters of Minecraftia. One of the great granddaughters of the Stone Lord accidentally found one of the Lava Lord's 14 lost swords. Ingrigued by it, she took it to the Stone Lord and asked her what it was. The Stone Lord, wary of what the sword could do, took it from her and sealed it in the deepest tunnel in the complex, saying that it belonged to the King of Fire and it could still be dangerous. This particular sword would later be discovered by humans. Near the end of the Stone Lord's long reign, it came to her attention that her many-great-grandchildren were starting to have children with creatures that were not wyrms. Not long after this discovery, the Stone Kingdom was alerted to the departure of the Andesite Lord. She was disturbed and thought that the Lava Lord had dragged him down to the Void, so she burrowed all the way down on short notice, never to be seen again by her people. Nobody truly knows what happened after she entered the Void, but on occasion the Stone Kingdom heard her desperate attempts to escape, as she repeatively whacked the ground above to loosen the bedrock. This process caused freak earthquakes to ensue. The reason why she couldn't escape if she had managed to burrow a hole past bedrock was unclear to her people. Offspring The Stone Lord lived for several thousands of years, giving lots of time for many generations to flow by. At some point, as mentioned before, the entirely wyrm-populated family was eventually "poisoned" by the bloodline of other creatures, thus resulting in hybrids. The IDO speculates that there could be humans alive today whose many-greats-of-grandmother is the Stone Lord herself. Category:The Wyrm Chronicles Category:Wyrms